


Du sang dans la neige

by BleuElectrique



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Fantastic, Français | French, Notafanfiction, Original Character(s), OriginalWorld, Spiritual, Supernatural Elements, TW - Blood, angel - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuElectrique/pseuds/BleuElectrique
Summary: Pour voler de ses propres ailes, elle se devait de les briser.[Original work]





	Du sang dans la neige

En ce seizième jour, le Ciel s’assombrit.   

On lui avait toujours appris à regarder vers haut. À porter son regard vers le ciel. À voir au-delà des nuages. «  _Aide toi et le ciel t’aidera_  » lui avait t-on toujours répété, c’était devenu sa ligne de conduite durant plus de quatre-mille-vingt-trois ans.

Depuis toujours, elle avait observé le monde depuis son sommet.

Mais depuis quelques centenaires, son regard n’était plus porté vers les Cieux. La brume des nuages l’intoxiquait, la tuant à petit feu. Ses ailes n’étaient plus un cadeau des Dieux mais un fardeau insupportable, une ancre clouée à son dos.

Ses ailes étaient devenues un cadeau empoisonné : belles à l’extérieur, luisant de promesses et d’abondance. À présent, elles n’étaient que des feuilles agonisantes dans son dos suite au passage de l’automne. Une carcasse pourrissant accrochée à ses omoplates.

Icare, par pur orgueil avait voulu voler comme les oiseaux, s’approcher du Soleil et jouir de sa chaleur étouffante. Mais son imprudence et son envie avaient eu raison de lui. Les ailes qu’ils avaient tant désirées avaient fini par le tuer.

Eiael aspirait à cette destinée. Elle voulait connaître cette sensation au creux de son estomac, cette petite vibration dans ses entrailles. Cette petite chose étrange inexplicable.

Eiael voulait essayer de vivre pour la toute première fois.

 

**— Δ —**

 

En ce seizième jour, le Ciel s’embrasa. 

Eiael doucement le couloir menant de la bibliothèque au patio. Ses ailes noires battaient légèrement dans les airs, créant une légère brise qui fit mourir les dernières feuilles qui avaient survécu dans le jardin d’Eden.

Elle récupéra une torche que tenait fièrement l’une des statues dans la cour et partit s’asseoir sur l’un des bancs en pierre.

L’ange observa la flamme rougeâtre vaciller devant ses yeux, hypnotisée. Elle avait l’impression de se tenir face à un serpent qui essayait de l’amadouer doucement afin de l’achever. Elle avait toujours eu une fascination pour cet élément, c’était comme s’observer dans un miroir : elle pouvait presque y voir son âme danser entre les braises.

L’élément élémentaire du Ciel était l’eau et elle avait toujours trouvé ça trop froid et lisse. C’est pourquoi elle étendit ses ailes et les embrasa grâce à la torche dans sa main gauche.

Eiael s’était attendue à une souffrance féroce digne de la colère de Satan mais rien ne se passa. Elle avait juste froid et sa torche s’était éteinte. Elle remarqua également que ses plumes étaient mouillées.

 

**— Δ —**

 

En ce seizième jour, le Ciel se déchira.

Eiael lâcha la pierre qui roula bruyamment au sol, les ailes toujours intactes.

Elle passa nerveusement sa main sur ses ailes lorsqu’une plume lui resta dans la main. Elle s’amusa donc à en tirer quelques-unes ici et là tel un oiseau en pleine mue. L’ange essaya d’en attraper une sur son omoplate droite lorsqu’un craquement se fit entendre.

Elle refit exactement même geste : son épaule craqua et l’ossature de son aile droite bougea. Elle observa la même conséquence au niveau de son aile gauche. Elle comprit qu’elle n’était pas « entière », mais seulement un ensemble de pièces distinctes.

Eiael se disloqua brutalement l’épaule lorsque ses doigts fins agrippèrent fermement la base de son aile gauche. Le craquement résonna entre les statues de la cour.

Entre ses mains se tenait sa vie véritable : les raisons de sa naissance, le but de son existence et la preuve matérielle de son immortalité.

C’est de ses propres mains qu’elle mit fin à son Destin.

Son hurlement macabre fut étouffé par le déchirement sanguinaire de ses ailes hors de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses os crépitèrent en un écho morbide.

 

**— Δ —**

 

En ce seizième jour, le Ciel pleura du sang.

Le tonnerre éclata violemment dans le ciel. Les oiseaux s’envolèrent dans une nuée de plumes maculées.

Eiael était totalement gelée dans la neige mais le liquide qui coulait le long de son dos lui procurait un peu de chaleur. Une douleur lancinante lui parcourra l’échine quand elle bougea légèrement son épaule. L’ange posa sa main et eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu’elle ne rencontra aucun plumage. Ses ailes avaient totalement disparu. À présent elle ne portait plus qu’une plaie meurtrie, pierre tombale de son immortalité.

Eiael dut s’y reprendre à trois fois avant de se tenir parfaitement en équilibre. Elle s’appuya sur de nombreuses pierres agrémentées fleurs afin de rejoindre la sortie, parrainée par des regards habitués de personnes venues rendre visite à des proches partis depuis bien longtemps.

À cette période de l’année, il n’était pas rare de croiser des personnes dans le cimetière notamment à cause des fêtes qui approchaient rapidement. Mais il était encore plus habituel de croiser des inconnus sortis de nulle part, le village était réellement minuscule et tout le monde se connaissait.

Ce cimetière était surnommé «  _Le Refuge des Anges_  ».

La légende urbaine disait que ces derniers y venaient pour diverses raisons : surveiller, se réfugier voire y mourir. Mais pour Aliyah, l’ancienne du village, un ange venait ici pour renaître si, et seulement si, on retrouvait du sang dans la neige. Parfois, on pouvait même apercevoir quelques plumes abimées.

Aliyah souffla sur la plume qui s’était posée sur sa main, un sourire aux lèvres.

— **Bienvenue Eiael, j’espère que ta nouvelle vie sur Terre te plaira.**

Eiael allait enfin vivre et elle n’avait plus besoin de lever les yeux pour ça.

Eiael sortit définitivement du cimetière laissant derrière elle son plumage ensanglanté

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! xoxo


End file.
